Shadows
by Maderas aprentice
Summary: Not really good at summaries... sorry. Thanks LMD for helping me post. This is dedicated to LMD. This is a Naruto story. Post-Shippuden AU action fic. so please enjoy Warning: NOT YAOI/YURI
1. Chapter 1

Shadows

Shadows

_This is my first fanfic so if you have any ideas they would be greatly appreciated._

_All Jutsu's will be in English._

_I do not own Naruto!_

Jutsu's 

**Demon talk**

_Chapter 1._

Shikamaru Nara was tired. Currently he was in Suna on a diplomatic mission for Kohona.

But with his truly dizzying intellect it was quickly dealt with. Unfortunately the Hokage would not let him leave. So until tomorrow, he was stuck with the troublesome Temari.

"Do you ever stop talking Temari-sama?" he said to the problem of his day.

"What are you blabbering about fool, I can't understand mumblers!"She yelled at him while simultaneously hitting him. I'm never listining to the Hokage again. He sighed mentally, easy she says, you won't have to do anything she says. Yeah right!

All of a sudden Garra came and told them that they had a problem.

((In Kohona))

Why does Uzumaki-san like ramen so much? Shino asked himself. Currently Kiba, Hinata, and himself were spying on Naruto. And Hinata was blushing twelve kinds of red.

Maybe I should invest Hinata into a color store he thought. Also Naruto was completely oblivious to him and his teammate's espionage. This slightly worried him. All of a sudden Naruto disappeared startling the other customers. He then reappeared behind the team.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

In the five seconds it took Naruto to finish the sentence Shino had devised and executed a plan. One he would catch Hinata as she fell. Two using his momentum he would pivot and give her to Kiba. Then pivoting again he would stop Naruto from going over to Hinata and asking what's wrong making her faint again. Unfortunately the last part of the plan did not work because at the very last second Naruto bent on one knee and started screaming. He then fainted from what his bugs told him, was to much chakra.

_Well that was chapter! Now don't kill me and don't forget to review. Thanks to my lovely sister to beta-read this for me, though if you still see any mistakes, don't blame her, she just got off of work._


	2. Chapter 2

Hey chapter two is here

_Hey chapter two is here! Oh and my sister does the ending._

_No Naruto for me to own DARN IT!!_

**I am in this chapter.**

So?

**That is it.**

Weirdo

**I heard that!**

Run away!

Jutsu's.

**Demon talk.**

_Chapter 2_

For about a week Naruto slipped in and out of consensus. Hearing only snippets of conversations and mumbelings. When he finally did stay awake more than a few seconds he deeply regretted it for once again he was in his mindscape, facing him was the giant cage of his prisoner Kyuubi.

"**Kit, welcome back." He wheezed out**

"Finally losing your voice after all that roaring and growling." He joked.

"**Listen up kit, my chakra as been flowing more freely lately and the reason of that is because of the fourths seal." **As he said this Naruto looked up at the seal and saw that it was faded from a normally black color to amore gray color.

"So how does this affect me?" he asked.

"**Think about it, Just where do you think all this chakra goes?"**

"Through me?" He askedin a quiet voice.

"**More specifically you're chakra coils; it's the only natural system for chakra to move through." **But of coarse Naruto wasn't paying attention. Kyuubi sighed and said

"**Oi kit someone's calling you so I have to go." **Before Naruto understood what was happening he woke up to someone crying and saying I failed my team. He opened his eyes and then immediately closed them because of the glaring light. He slowly opened them once again and looked at the person next to him. The person next to him also noticed his movement.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked _(A/N Go Hinata she did not studer once!)_

"Ano what are you doing Hinata?" He asked. But by this time Hinata had relised who she was talking to and fainted.

Naruto called for a doctor and a med nin showed up.

"Naruto-san you're awake" The nin said.

"Yeah whatever get her help." He said in a rush. Minutes later Tsunade showed up

"Hey Tsunade-baa chan.' He said with his usual grin.

"Naruto do you have any idea why you have more chakra than a top Jonin?" She asked, the answer shocked her.

'yeah, Kyuubi been leaking chakra through my system." He said for a couple minutes both of them were silent until.

"Naruto after you get out meet me in the office." She said as the blonde fell asleep in the bed.

((Suna))

"Kazekage-sama what's wrong?" asked Shikamaru in the most courteous matter he could do.

"Nara, Sound task forces are entering the Suna/Sound and Kohona/Sound borders." He said in a monotone voice.

"That means they're planning for war." Shikamaru concluded.

"Yes, and we will meet them head on, Temari prepare our Chunnin and Jonin to march to war!"

_Sweet war chappies that's gonna be hard._

_Well read and review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three for you guys hope you enjoy

_Here's chapter three for you guys hope you enjoy!_

_I don't own Naruto._

Chapter3

As Garra and his team of twenty sand Nin entered the desert he immediately knew something was wrong, for he could no longer sense the sound nin from earlier but he could sense three chakra signatures that were way to strong for normal shinobi.

"Garra do you sense that?" Asked his older brother.

"Yes." He replied

"So you two sense it to." Said his sister.

"Kankuro search ahead but be careful."

"Hai." He replied

After that Kankuro sped ahead of his group. Soon something came over the wireless radio that scared Temari.

"This is Kankuro I need Garra and Temari fast!"

As Garra and Temari neared where Kankuro was said puppet master landed against a tree, while his puppets were smashed to pieces on the ground.

"Kankuro are you okay?" asked Temari

"Yeah but I'm useless now"

"Tch you were always useless."

As the two siblings argued about the fact of Kankuro's usefulness or the lack of it Garra standing on a platform of sand slowly moving to one of the figures in a red long cloak with the cowl covering to much of the nin's face. He started the fight by sending a blast of sand towards the ninja who jumped upon the sand charged up it. Has he got closer he pulled out a small white sword that seemed oddly familiar to Garra. But before he could use his weapon Garra summoned two torrents of sand from the sand hitting the enemy and then enclosing him in a sand cocoon.

"Sand coffin!"

He said has he closed his hand crushing his victims bones has blood spilled across the clearing. But as soon as he let the sand fall away it reveled Kimimaro The lifeless form dropped to the floor and disappeared.

"Congratulations you defeated one eighteenth of my power."

Said a man in a black cloak with clouds.

"Akatsuki!" He snarled in an animalistic way.

As soon as he finished the name the enemy charged him hand out stretched with black aurora around it but before he got a foot off the ground a shadow fused with his own.

"Heh you should watch for possible threats from backup."

The target whispered "You should take your own advice."

At the moment he finished a scream filled the air and the connected shadows receded to their respective persons.

"Shika-kun!" Temari yelled as she leaped off a tree branch.

"Temari no!" He shouted as he sent sand to restrain her from her mistake but it was for not for at the same time the man that he was fighting earlier stabbed him in the back. As he fell the world around him darkened and then appeared in a white landscape

One thought crossed his mind

So I'm dead again?

_So there's the third chapter. Please don't kill me, oh and sorry for not updating in awhile been busy!_


End file.
